Run Little Red
by Stilegenim
Summary: It's been a couple years since Stiles set foot in Beacon Hills. He's great living two states away from there. But all of it goes to hell as an ill-fated trip to food market takes a turn down memory lane. -M for later chapters.
1. Running From The Past

I felt my own heart against my chest; I tried to calm myself down. Tight gasps escaped my lungs; I was clenching my fists so hard that it drew blood. I was shuddering; knowing that this was the worst of my panic attacks. "C'mon Stiles, stay calm.. Just take deep breaths." I told myself, trying to reassure my brain. Trying to take long breaths but failed at the task, because this was too much. My body felt like it was being pulled by an invisible force; it was making me feel surrounded. Beads of sweat dripped down my back. I was curled up into a ball, humming to myself hoping that it will calm me. It did for I hummed a song only I knew.

As I felt calmer, the corners of my mind started to clear; my body ached as I started to uncurl myself. I stretched feeling every muscle flex, and every joint creak. I tried to sit up, but felt to dizzy to do so. So I just laid there on my bed. Sleep was heavy on my eyes, I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. I stirred in my sleep, "No, Derek!..." "No, Derek.. Don't…. Hurt me ple-" I gasped, as I woke up, sitting up so fast that I was getting light headed. "It's only a dream, Stiles… Only a dream…" I said trying to calm myself. I fell back on my pillow, and noticed how sweaty I was. I couldn't go to sleep, so I got out of bed. I looked around; everything in the room was different.

Sometimes I miss my home back in Beacon Hills, I miss my room, posters on the wall, comics on my desk, and most of my clothes were probably still there. But I changed, I couldn't go back there.. It's been more than 3 years since I left. I never contacted anyone since. I don't know what it is, but it seemed better this way. I was living about two states over, from where Beacon Hills is located. I made sure; no one knew where I was. I was scared the first year, because I thought they followed me. I moved when I was only 18, it was on my birthday when I decided to move. My 18th birthday was one of the most terrifying days of my life.

* * *

I left on the night of my birthday; no one was expecting that except for my dad. He knew I planned this, but he stayed quite as he promised me he would. I cried so hard that day, leaving my dad was the hardest thing I ever did. I could still remember what he said. "Son, I know that you have to do this, but at least tell Scott where you are going." He said, trying change my mind. "No, dad. I can't have Scott know where I am. I have to get away from here, you understand that right?" I asked. "I understand son. I won't tell them where you are." He said, pulling me in a hug. He started to cry, I didn't know why. So, I just hugged him back. I said, my goodbye, and walked out the door. The air seemed eerie, I felt my chest tighten. I struggled for a bit, but kept my breathing under control. The night sky was clear, and it was a full moon.

The wind blew calmly against the swaying trees. I took everything in slowly, because I knew I'm not coming back. Tears were falling from my eyes, this was getting too much. I wouldn't see Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Jackson again. I knew I should miss Derek, but my choice was his fault to begin with. I walked towards my jeep, and put my bags in the back seat. I hopped in the front, and started up the jeep. I was backing out, finally leaving once and for all.

I drove down the road, towards the edge of town. As I neared the exit, I started to hyperventilate. I knew what it meant if I crossed this. I was leaving my old life, and starting a new one. I was having second thoughts about this whole thing, but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not strong enough, I'm useless. As I came to this conclusion, I drove through the exit, crying. The days seem to blur together as I drove. Flashes of my friends kept appearing in my mind, I tried to think of something else, but they kept coming back.

When I saw Scott, I felt regret and guilt. I couldn't face him, not after all we've been through, and he knew me too well. He would convince me to stay, and face my fears. I'm too much of a coward to actually face them, that's why I ran. I ran so far away so my past doesn't catch up with me, but I knew that was a dream that would never come true. After Scott I would see Allison, I was kind of mad at her at first for taking my best friend away from me, but in time we started to become best friends as well. I felt sadness and envy, I was sad that I don't get to see her and Scott again. I envied her because she was strong, even though she broke down and nearly killed Scott.

She was strong even though her mother had died, and held it together. Unlike me, I never got over my mother's death, I felt empty. I blamed myself for her death, even though she had a sickness I never knew about. I still blamed myself, if I wasn't as annoying to my father she would have stayed longer, if I listened to my mother, she would have died more peaceful. I'm nothing but a nuisance to everyone. It was better for me to leave, and not bother anybody.

* * *

I stirred in my sleep, as the memory kept coming back from that _day_. After I woke from my dream, I got and made coffee and tried to stay awake, but I couldn't I felt so tired that I almost fell asleep on the kitchen table. I walked towards my room, and fell on my bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep. I felt the sun hit my face, and I knew it was a sign that I should get up. When I looked at the time, I panicked, it was 8:35, I was going to be late for class. I quickly took a shower and ate breakfast; I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice it was Saturday.

As I got to the door, I checked my phone and looked at the date. I gave myself a mental facepalm; I dropped my bag on the floor and slowly made my way into the kitchen. My apartment is not big, but it's enough for me. I looked in my fridge and saw there was nothing to eat. "Oh come, on.. I'm hungry and you do this to me?" I talked to fridge. I never got over talking to inanimate objects, thinking they will talk back. "Well I guess I have to go shopping for food, and fill you up." I patted the fridge. I turned on my heel, and started to walk over to the door. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to reach my Jeep. "Oh baby.. I'm sorry I didn't drive you yesterday. Daddy was busying have a stupid panic attack. I'm sorry baby.. I'm never going to do that to you again." I hugged the Jeep, and kissed it. "Now, let's drive you around." With that said I patted the hood.

I knew this was strange for me to do in public, but I never really made friends. It's my way to cope with the loneliness. Sometimes I think I should get a dog and name him sourwolf. I got in the Jeep and started it up, I started to drive towards the food market, and I stop and make a mental list of what I need. I got out of the Jeep and start to head towards the store. I used to look over my shoulder; feeling like someone would recognize me. But no one ever did, which made me feel at ease. I picked up a cart and made my way inside. I walked down the aisles and grabbed what I need to last me till next week. Everything seemed fine, until I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I noticed someone with broad shoulders and a lean back was standing a couple feet away from me. I tried to ignore it, but something told me to get the hell out of there. He stiffened and started to look around as if he smelled something familiar, I quickly turned and went straight for the checkout lane, and paid for my things and left.

I left the store, and as I was walking I saw a black Camaro parked near the entrance. I quickly walked away and almost ran for my Jeep as I was panicking. I dumped everything in the vehicle and jumped in. I didn't start the Jeep, for I was waiting to see who owned that Camaro. I waited until that same person walked out and started to walk towards the Camaro. My breath was caught in my throat, for I was staring at the all too familiar Derek Hale. He looked better, and I felt my heart start to pound against my chest. All the memories started to flood back. I tried not to cry, but I did. He was walking until he stopped cold, and started to look around again. He looked around until he found my Jeep, and locked his eyes with mine. As if he saw a ghost, he was shocked and then his eye flashed red. He started to walk to towards me; I was so scared that I started up my Jeep and drove out of there. I looked in the rear-view mirror; he stopped and ran for his Camaro. I drove as fast I can, I didn't want to get a speed ticket so I drove at the speed limit.

I kept checking my mirror to see if I would see _his _car following. I sighed in relief, when I didn't see him behind me. I drove all the way to my apartment, and quickly got everything out of the vehicle and made my way inside. I rushed towards my door, and fumbled with the keys, almost as if he's coming up the stairs. Once I opened the door, I stumbled inside and I quickly closed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down, I was thinking of a way I can move. "Why is he here? I need to move.. Tonight. I need to move tonight…" I slowly got up and made a plan as I packed. After an hour of packing, there was a knock at the door.

I froze, and I slowly turned towards the door. I felt my heart beat faster, as I walked towards the door. I looked through the peep hole; and I saw nothing but the hallway. I slowly unlocked the door, and opened it very slowly. When I saw no one, I stepped out; I looked around "Uh… Hello? Is anyone there?" Hearing no response, I turned and walked back into the apartment, as I was about to close the door, someone stood in front of the door. I looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. I froze up, and felt my body go cold. "D-Derek…" I breathed.


	2. Demons

I backed away as he started to walk towards me. "H-How did you find me?" I stammered. I backed up until I hit the wall; I turned my head and tried not to look into his eyes. He raised his hand, and placed it on my jaw. He forced me to look at him, his eyes weren't red anymore. They were the normal hazel color. "Stiles.. I thought I lost you… I thought you were dead.." His eyes were tearing up, "Stiles.. Why did you leave without telling anyone of us?" He added, trying to pull me into his arms.

* * *

I pushed him away and ran towards my bedroom door. I quickly closed and locked it. I knew it wasn't going to stop him, but I needed some distance between us. I felt my body go weak and I fell to the ground. "This can't be happening… I must be dreaming.." I tried to convince myself this was a dream, and the door slammed open.

I looked up and stared into Derek's eyes, his eyes were red again. "Derek.. I c-can explain.." I started to back up again and I was stopped by my bed. He started to advance his way towards me. I knew I was trapped, but I had to try. I quickly glanced around and noticed the window was open, he must've noticed that too so he quickly ran for the window and closed it.

As he was doing that, I ran out of my bedroom, and went straight for the door. I knocked down by his body, and he was on top of me. I squirmed and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "G-get off me!" I yelled. He growled, and he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them down to my sides. "G-get o-off me n-now.." I said, feeling my wall crumbling down, and tears coming to my eyes. "No." Derek growled.

I was crying now, I didn't know what else to do, so I just cried. Derek was taken back at this, and he slowly let go of me. "Why did you leave, Stiles?" Derek asked, trying to calm me down. I didn't respond, I just laid there and cried. Somewhere between my crying and Derek trying to calm me down, I must have fell asleep.

* * *

I was dreaming again, it's always the same dream. I was standing in the woods, it was a full moon. I knew how this was going to play out, but it always scared me. I started to walk, hearing distant sounds around me, and then I heard a wolf howl. I knew whose it belong to, I tried my best not to be scared, but I always found myself curled up on the ground in a minute or two. I continued to walk until I would be coming across Scott's body.

I ran up to him, "Please… Don't be…" I knew I was crying. I kneeled down, and turned his body, I held back a sob. His throat was ripped open; His face was in shock as if something had taken him by surprise. But I knew a werewolf did it. "O-Oh my g-god.. S-Scott… No.. NOT YOU! PLEASE NOT YOU!" I screamed, feeling my world slowly shatter. "Wake up! Please Scott! Come Back! D-Don't leave me here… Please!" I sobbed, shaking the once warm body.

I heard something break in the distance, I knew it was Derek. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I looked around, and found a pair of glowing red eyes. I grabbed Scott's body and held it tight. "W-Why!? Why did you take him from me?!" I screamed, the Alpha slowly stalked forward, and my grip on Scott grew tighter. The wolf leaped. "Please Derek!" I screamed. I shut my eyes, and I woke up in my bed.

* * *

I gasped when I woke from my nightmare. I sat up, and looked around the dark room. "I-It's just a dream.. It wasn't real.." I told myself, I kept repeating it until I was calm again. I never noticed that I was being watched, I was still shaking with the remnants of the dream lingering in my body. I tried to get up, but I felt my legs give out and I fell. A sudden rush came from somewhere, and caught me before I hit the hard floor. I gasped and looked up; I stared into the eyes of Derek Hale. "D-Derek?" I tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep, but it was hazy to say the least.

I fumbled on my words, I was speechless. I sucked in my lips as he continued to stare into my eyes. "Uh… Hi?" I squeaked, averting my gaze to the floor. I felt my heartbeat pick up, as Derek held his hands on my waist, and neck. He didn't move he just held me for the longest time. "I-I… I'm sorry.." I stammered. He just stared, like I was the last thing he was going to see. "Stiles… Why did you leave?" He pulled me for an embrace. I was scared, at first. Then he started to rub my back, trying to soothe me.

I shuddered; He must have heard my heart beat pick up, which he nuzzled into my neck. Again, I tried to speak but I knew that would be bad considering that he was near my throat. I just let him hold me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Tell me. Why did you leave?" He eyes flashed red, I squeaked. "I-I-I c-couldn't take it anymore.. I still can't." I looked away, "You don't know how I felt, or still feel about all of this… My dad… My dad could've died because of me."

He continued to stare, and he turned my head so I could face him. With each passing moment I felt myself get smaller and smaller. He was listening to my heartbeat, making sure I don't panic again. "So you decided to leave? Without telling anyone one of us?" He growled, which made me flinch.

* * *

Instantly he looked concerned. "I-I'm sorry, I should've have gotten angry. It's not like how we used to be huh?" He chuckled. "Like full on chuckled, did I really die instead of witnessing this whole thing?" I thought. "Umm.. Y-Yeah.. It's not." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. "When you left.. I.. I went off the rails. I was so angry that I forgot about my pack, and only focused on finding you. I searched everywhere.. for three years. Stiles… Three years." Derek said, his eyes watered.

He tried to blink them away but a couple fell. Even though I was scared of him, it was hard from me to see him cry. "I'm not going to comfort him." I thought, fighting the urge to put my hand on his face and say "Everything is going to be okay."

I didn't say anything, I just stared. Nothing can go back to the way it was.. Not after what he did.

* * *

Notes: Before I get lots of messages saying "Scott is dead?!" No, Scott is not dead. This is just Stiles' worst fear, him being left alone to face the supernatural world alone. Also I'm sorry for taking so long. There is a reason why Stiles left, it will be revealed in later chapters. I'm going to be changing the writing style instead of writing from Stiles' POV I will write in third person. This will be a lot easier for me to write, so please write a review and share this story if you like it. I may write a Scott/Stiles fic after this one is done.


End file.
